In mind, spirit and heart
by vegetasbubble
Summary: Set in the episode Doomsday Broadcast. Bulma and Vegeta share a moment before he goes off for training.


**In mind, spirit and heart.**

**Author: NightmareIntoxicated // vegetasbubble livejournal**

**Summary: **Set in the episode Doomsday Broadcast. Bulma and Vegeta share a moment before he goes off for training.

**Prompt: **The feeling of Love

They all heard what Cell said. It couldn't be missed. Bulma pulled her infant son closer to her chest in an attempt to shield him from the danger. But she knew the only person who could do that was Vegeta.

"Hmm?" Looking around, Bulma saw Vegeta towards the wall, pulling his shirt over his wide chest. She slowly walked towards him, her cooing baby looking up at his strong father.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" she asked, hoping to reach his thoughts through their mind link but all she could hear was _I will destroy Cell._

"Hear me out. I don't care about the people of Earth," _Except you and our son, _he said through his mind, "But I promise I will defeat Cell."

"I'll go with you," Trunks answered, but was halted with Vegeta's hand. "One minute, my son." _Woman, come with me for a moment._

Bulma heard his request and followed her proud mate out through the door and stood in the hallway with him. At first he couldn't look at her, but when she took a step forward, and placed a singe hand on his chest, his eyes reached hers.

"Vegeta. Please talk to me," she whispered, her infant son holding a hand up to his father. Vegeta took the small hand in his own, something he would never do outside the privacy they shared from time to time. This child was his. He had known it from the moment Bulma had come into the GR one afternoon- felt the ki within her, his son, and heir. Here he was, but a child, clutched at his mother's breast, his small hand in his large one. He would not let Cell destroy what had taken him nearly thirty years to achieve- peace.

"Bulma…I will fight as hard as I can. For you and our son," he whispered to her, touching a hand to her soft hair, "I will fight only for the two of you. And of course for our son from the future. But…if I do not return…"

"Vegeta no!"

"Woman let me speak Dammit!" he hissed at her, seeing the tears in her eyes and regretted making her feel this pain but he had to say it. Had to tell her. "If, for some miracle for Cell, I die, I do not want you to wish me back. I cannot face you or our son again if I were destroyed."

"Vegeta. We would have to wish you back. Even though we have no DragonBalls now, Goku will find a way to bring them back," she replied, leaning her face into his chest, feeling his arm wrap around her waist, "and besides, if, Kami forbid, Cell won, and destroyed you all, who would be left to protect Trunks and I?"

"Woman…you know how I fell about you, how I will not let any harm come to you," he said, "but I know that…even though I may fall, Kakarott will not. He will continue to be there for you where he has always been- beside your side for many years, protecting you. I have just had the pleasure of filling that void, which I did with pride and honor and love. But if I do fail, I feel safe knowing he will be there to help you…and our son."

"Vegeta please, I love you. I can't loose you," she whispered, "Trunks cannot loose you."

"Woman…I can either leave with or without your support," he replied, "and personally I would like to leave with it." Bulma sighed as she felt his hand rest on her head. She knew she had to accept that he may fall in battle that they may loose some of their friends, but she had tried to forget about it. The past three years had been like a million good years to her, to them. Regrettably, she lifted her head and held his neck with her hand.

"You have my support in battle," she whispered, "and my love for all eternity." Vegeta nodded and lent down to kiss her, meeting her halfway as she lifted her lips to his. As Bulma kissed him, her tears running down her face, Vegeta told her through their link that he would always be with her. As they pulled away from the kiss, Vegeta looked down at his son.

"And you, my son," he whispered, "you shall carry on the name of Sayian Prince. If I die-" this earned a cringe from Bulma "- you can call yourself a King. You have made me proud, both here and in the future. I was blessed to find your mother and have you, and of that I am thankful. My son, my heir…I am proud of you." Bulma knew that by Vegeta telling his baby son that he was proud of him, it was his way of telling his son that he loved him. "I will leave now woman. Please tell the boy to come out when you return." She nodded and kissed him once more.

"I love you," she whispered, before returning to the others. She faced Trunks. "You can go now Trunks," she said, but before he left, Bulma looked up at him. "Look out for your father and yourself Trunks. I know he may not say it much….but he does love you. Of this, I am certain. Please be careful." Trunks smiled and gave his mother a long hug, promising to be careful. His father met him at the door, nodded to him and then the two of them took off from the nearest balcony. As Bulma watched the two most important people in her life fly off to train, and could still feel Vegeta's mind link, she sent him one final thought, to hopefully let him know she would always be there: _In mind, in spirit and in heart…forever and eternity._

**Fin**


End file.
